bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Lisette Ienaga
Lisette Ienaga (家長・リゼット, Ienaga Rizetto) is a young woman who was promoted to the new Captain of the Tenth Division. Overall, she is a self-centered, highly manipulative and rather antisocial young woman who doesn't care about what's right or wrong. She is one of three main protagonists of the sequel of Bleach: Rising Phoenix, for the lack of a better word, really, to be honest. Appearance Lisette Ienaga is a young woman who is known for her immense beauty—she has been touted to be attractive enough that it's unnatural. She's a rather tall woman, up to 163 centimeters tall, unbefitting of her gender; one can easily associate her white skin with that of a princess. Her figure shows utmost perfect features; as if she were a nude body painting or a statuette at a museum. Of course, such bewitching attractiveness belies her demeanor, making her beauty rather uncanny. Lisette has long, silver hair and deep-blue eyes, with her hair having two clumps that extend downwards on both sides of her face, reaching down to her chest, and the rest of her hair centered on her forehead. She wears a black headband with purple lace trimming. Each side of the headband ends with purple bows. On her neck, she wears a seemingly black neck ribbon. Her dress' sleeves are puffy on each of the shoulder part and the top of her shoulders are kept revealed, while on each of the arm part; it fits the first half arm on each side. The second half arm on each side features three-layered purple ruffles. The skirt is black and layered with purple ruffles trimming. She wears no shoes. Personality and Traits Lisette Ienaga is a unique character, to say the least. Her appearance may suggest she's gentle and kind, but in reality she's a sadistic, battle-hungry fighter who looks down on all she deems weaker. She shows a compassionate face towards her few friends, although she states she would dispose of them if they interfered in her way- though it should be known that she finds herself unable to do such acts. While she is usually cheerful, she is sadistic, psychopathic, cruel, and has homicidal tendancies, believing in the use of brute force and coercion to get her way- it should be noted that Lisette is unable to see the distinction between "people" and "things". However, she is also very competitive, easily bored, and extremely ill-tempered, despite nearly always being seen smiling, even when performing monstorous acts of cruelty. Showing no sympathy towards anyone, as a pragmatist, she will strike without a moment's thought, warning, or hesitation. She is easily bored with people who don't interest her, and often attempts to kill them after she grows disinterested with them. She usually hides her true strength and likes to flaunt the superiority of her halfhearted effort. She speaks in a playful and condescending manner, which often irritates the characters she is speaking to. She shows absolutely no sympathy for her victims or her allies, killing impulsively and is rather casual about it. She is often seen with a wide grin when she is killing, as she is violent, and is prone to starting battles. These qualities have a constant and unwavering influence upon her motives and judgements, meaning she holds treachery and immorality in the highest regards. However, this crazy and immoral view limits her to performing acts that involve only the simplest of motives and movements, as she lacks the necessary restraint and compusure to do otherwise. Her crudeness and extreme superiority complex manifests itself as a continuous torrent of curse words and sudden violent outbursts. Prideful and arrogant, she deems everyone to be inferior to herself, which sometimes leads her to underestimate her enemies, refuse any help from her allies, and become ashamed if she is rescued. However, this attitude stems from her horrific past; leading her to become what she is today. Above all Lisette Ienaga seeks the sweet embrace of death; deeming her life too shattered to continue charging on. History Lisette Ienaga passed on and was admitted into Soul Society at a time when it was rife with corruption. She found that she was unable to adapt to this new life; scurrying around, she aimed to scavenge for food and basic daily needs. Since her arrival in the spiritual world, it was noted to and far that there was something…unique about this person, as if something was uncanny. She possessed Lieutenant level spiritual energy from the get-go. Authorities took note of this, and one day, the 12 Division Captain, abducted her as per the Central 46's orders. All the while—her spiritual energy continued to grow at an astounding pace. As if an act of cruelty, she was subjected to all kinds of inhumane experiments—her arms and legs were amputated and chains were attached to the bones so she was left unable to escape, and her throat was damaged so she was left unable to scream. Then, she was casually experimented on from day to night for twenty years. One day, a tall, raven haired man as if by a miracle, saved her- alas, immediately after, he disappeared. Lisette developed an admiration of the man; vowing to find him. After that, she underwent hellish training to get stronger to find him- after learning of his death; she pushed herself harder by killing Gotei officers. Over time, she grew to enjoy the killing until it became a fetish for her and she discovered that she liked causing pain. So, she set out as a mercenary and used any opportunity she could to kill more until she found Gai Nagareboshi, the one who killed the person who saved her life. Synopsis Powers and Abilities Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Lisette's style of Zanjutsu mainly relies on augmenting her body with her Kidō at blinding speeds to adapt to her situation, her speed and weapon, to which she has demonstrated masterful swordsmanship. When she uses her sword in battle, she moves her body in an elegant flow-like manner, and has tuned her body so finely that she can, at the precise moment, stop her attacks and subsequently counter and execute lethal attacks with absolute precision. She can use her highly feminine and small frame to take advantage of her great agility and flexibility, striking from various angles to confuse and annoy opponents. However, while this all seems as if she is highly skilled in the art, in reality, Lisette can only be compared to a Lieutenant in the forte of swordsmanship, albeit a high-levelled one. *'Hadome' (刃止め, "Stop the Sword"): The beginning technique, and the skill that is often utilized as a prelude to the onslaught that will ensue. First, Lisette crosses her arms over her head, while focusing their spiritual energy to their very fingertips. As their foe slams down upon her body with their blade, she quickly shifts her body's position to an upwards stance, allowing her to grip her foe's blade in her very hands. Hadome can work with both hands or a single hand. It should be noted, that Hadome is a necessity to utilize the other techniques of Shinmei Jōten Ryū. **'Hawatari' (刃渡り, "Cross the Sword"): Hawatari is the technique that succeeds Hadome- it could not be accessed any other way. After grasping the foe's blade in any hand, Lisette twists her wrists with one swift, vicious movement, tearing the weapon from the hands of its owner and stripping them of their main offence. Immediately after, Lisette's spiritual energy which coated her hands pours into the foe's Zanpakutō, allowing her to utilize it by herself. ***'Hadachi' (刃止兌, "Break the Sword"): If Hawatari is not entirely successful, then Lisette is able to initiate a variant of Hadome in which she exerts her spiritual energy to its fullest, before this spiritual energy expands outwards, morphing into a miniature vicious maelstrom of energy that augments her strength, allowing her to snap off part of an opponent's blade. *'Hadōmeppū' (覇道滅封, "Supremacy Way Ruin Seal"): After unsheathing it, Lisette grips her sword with both of her hands; focusing and amassing her spiritual energy upon its blade as well as coating it in black flames. Now thoroughly ignited, Lisette focuses these flames at the tip of her blade, before they spread down, refining the blaze to its utmost extent. Swinging her weapon in an arc formation, Lisette unleashes these flames in the form of an enormous pitch-black blazing arc or cresent moon of energy. This attack is able to break through many a barrier, and it can dissipate a rainstorm. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: During hand-to-hand combat, she employs a style similar to Gai Nagareboshi's; quick blows combined with incredible speed. She she employs martial arts, more specifically, Kung Fu, mixed with Capoeria and Savate, though she delves into freestyle at several points like Gai's signature style. However, the one thing she lacks is the power behind her blows to properly down her foes with unarmed strikes. In addition, she uses quick kicks and jabs to produce extra pain to the opponent, and while at first these blows do not seem as if they are inflicting any particular harm, the damage racks up frighteningly fast, but due to her low durability, Lisette in close-quarters is a rare sight to behold. Fullbring-Induced High-Speed Movement Master: In battle, Lisette makes incredible use of the flickering of Bringer Light (完現光 (ブリンガーライト), Kangen Hikari (Buringā Raito); lit. "Full Manifestation Light") to overwhelm her opponent. She often utilizes it to increase her speed drastically and magnificently augment the height of her leaps by tugging on the soul of the concrete or air. Her control over it is to the extent that she create dozens of images to confuse her opponent as she waltzes around with impunity. She is stated to move at a speed which nears breaking the sound barrier, and she often auguments her physical blows by the velocity at which she is moving at. Unlike most other Fullbringers, Lisette's Bringer Light increases her reflexes to the point that she is able parry blows and knock back foes at the same time, as well as move too fast to see most of the time. It should be noted that the speed at which she reactively dodges enables her to dodge even serials of blows. Once again, unlike most other Fullbringers, when Lisette begins to utilize Bringer Light, her entire body becomes in a faint emerald outline instead of her feet; her speed allows her to move huge distances in the blink of an eye as if by teleportation. *'Rossa Fantasma' (赤怪人 (ロサ パンタスマ), "Rosa Pantasuma", Spanish for "Red Phantom", Japanese for "Phantasm of the Rose"): Rossa Fantasma is an adaptation of Gai Nagareboshi's Meikyō technique. Using her spiritual energy, Lisette causes bilocation, which causes her foes to view two places at once; this allows her to shift herself towards the enemy's blind spot. Upon noticing the "fake" Lisette, her foes become caught under brief hypnosis, causing those under the influence of the technique can be easily outmaneuvered by Lisette. The duplicates formed by this technique function as if they were Lisette herself, even possessing the ability to bleed. After sustaining enough damage, they explode violently with enough power to do some serious damage to her foes. Lisette often makes use of these puppets to utilize some of her stronger attacks and to act as diversions or support in the heat of battle. Enhanced Strength: Enhanced Speed: Enhanced Durability: The only thing that Lisette lacking is her stamina, which is very much below average- a major contributing factor to this is her low physical strength and speed, and the fact that it is virtually impossible for her to take a 'serious' hit; in addition to her sickly body which brought on such conditions due to her past as a street rat-turned lab experiment. She is neither particularly slow nor particularly swift, but her slender and small frame makes her a difficult target; Lisette even notes that in a straight up battle with the "big hitters", Nika in particular, she would go down in "five seconds, give or take". She is completely unable to fight prolonged battles in close-quarters, and thus, she opts to use her incredible knowledge of Kidō as her primary means of offence, hoping to incapacitate a target before taking them out. High Intelligence: *'Psychological Attacks': In battle, Lisette is capable of feeding false information into her foe's head, such as mixing up the names of her attacks and using misdirection, not to mention trash talk. Immense Spiritual Power: Kidō Grandmaster Kidō Grandmaster: Due to the experiments performed on her, Lisette has highly advanced knowledge of Kidō and the flow of spiritual energy to the point that she can mix Kidō with other fighting techniques. Augmenting her latent skills in the Demon Way is the knowledge she obtained from decades of studying and practising until the point that she could cast up to level #88 Hadō without incantation, and she can apply powerful protection spells to her person while in battle as to make sure she is never surprised. While Lisette is knowledgeable in all parts of the Demon Way sans healing, her favourite method of utilization of Kidō is the Destruction Way, which enables her to destroy anything that irks her in her path. Additionally, she is highly proficient in elemental spells. She is also an expert at developing new spells and new ways of using old spells, and an expert at delayed spells. *'Firework Style': A unique way of utilizing Kidō, developed by Lisette. It was formed as she was inspired by exploding fireworks and rotating stars, as said objects are something that she can visualize rather easily. Kidō spells fired from her feet have a fluid motion, while spells launched from her arms have a fluctuating motion. Lisette sends spiritual power from her ribs to her limbs and expels it in its complete form from her arms and legs, making her limbs look like rocket burners. It should be noted that Lisette's spells in Firework Style are erratic in their motions; meaning that they could strike from anywhere no matter how far her foes are away from her. *'Incantationless Casting': Lisette, due to her incredible skill, is able to cast Kidō up to the high #80's range without the need for an incantation without any loss of power. Well, it can be said that she didn't achieve it by herself, but the experiments performed upon her body in her early years enabled her to achieve this skill quicker than most. While Lisette is not a member, nor a former member of the Kidō Corps, she is able to utilize it due to containing the memories and powers of multiple Kidō masters, including a certain member of the Kidō Corps. Spells and Variants Pre-existing Spells *'Hadō #4. Byakurai' (白雷, "Pale Lightning"): Lisette gathers high-density spiritual energy upon her index finger as she points her finger at her target, altering the movement of electrons and converging it upon her fingertip before discharging the energy as a powerful concentrated lightning bolt. **'Jūgeki Byakurai (Kaizō Kidō)' (重撃白雷 (改造鬼道), "Heavy-Strike Pale Lightning" (Modified Kidō)): A modified version of the fourth hadō spell, Byakurai, which Lisette gained access to by watching Kisuke Urahara perform it. This spell, unlike its unmodified counterpart, takes the appearance of a crimson beam that is powerful enough to pierce right through a foe at tremendous speeds from a considerable distance. ***'Funzen Byakurai ' (憤然白雷, "Wrath of the Pale Lightning"): Almost identical to the original in execution, Lisette gathers high-density spiritual energy upon her index finger as she points her finger to the sky, altering the movement of electrons and converging it upon her fingertip before discharging the energy as a powerful concentrated lightning bolt which tears into the skies before crashing down as divine retribution upon her foe. The remnants of the lightning electrocute and harm surrounding foes who are close enough to the center of the bolt's original landing place. *'Hadō #33, Sōkatsui' (蒼火墜, "Blue Fire, Crash Down"): Thrusting her palm at her target, Lisette amasses and converges her spiritual energy before manipulating the kinetic energy of spiritual particles in her hand to generate a small fireball, which shoots out and transfigures into a torrent of blue spiritual energy before chasing down said target. The energy moves like a direct blast or a large wave of energy depending on the amount of power placed into it. **'Hadō #73. Sōren Sōkatsui' (双漣蒼火墜, "Twin Lotus Blue Fire, Crash Down"): Sōren Sōkatsui, is, quite obviously, an advanced form of Sōkatsui, now packing twice the effectiveness. Lisette generates blue spiritual energy with her index and middle fingers and fires it as a concentrated blast of two bursts of azure flames at her foe. ***'Buntai Sōkatsui' (分体蒼火墜, "Fission Blue Fire, Crash Down"): Considered by Lisette to be the most powerful application of Sōkatsui, this version amasses and converges her spiritual energy on her foot before manipulating the kinetic energy of spiritual particles resting upon her foot to generate a medium-sized fireball, which she then kicks at her opponent. Instead of impacting upon her foe, it phases through their body, and the moment it passes through their body, the fireball explodes and causes seven smaller orbs of flame to wheel around her foes it hit, damaging all nearby surroundings and any other foes which are in the vicinity. *'Hadō #40, Gaki Rekkō' (牙気裂光, "Raging Light Fang"): Lisette creates a circle of energy, before firing blasts of green light from its center in a cage-like formation. This is Lisette's favorite spell to use, and she has created many variants. Lisette can modify the properties of the blasts, causing them to unflict piercing penetrating damage, explode violently upon contact, ricochet upon impact with any surface which is not Lisette's target, as well as manually control their flight path. Lisette can take her mastery of this spell further, converging into one, enormous all-devouring wave of green light which obliterates anything in its path. **'Enzan Gaki Rekkō' (円斬牙気裂光, "Circle Razor, Raging Light Fang"): A variant on the regular Gaki Rekkō; Enzan Gaki Rekkō is more often than not shortened to "Enzan". As Lisette can manually control the flight path of Gaki Rekkō, it allows for many deadly combinations. Enzan starts off how Gaki Rekkō is usually fired; however, unlike the original, the beams fan out before the moment of impact, before quickly taking a hoop formation around the foe's body. Quickly, they spin around at ever increasing speeds, generating excess spiritual energy that seems to refine them to give them razor-blade like sharpness, all while they slowly close in, before completely bisecting her foe with ease. Lisette can also grasp Enzan to use it as a close combat weapon or throw it at her foes like a ring of death. **'Bunpa, Gaki Rekkō' (分派,牙気裂光, "Branch, Raging Light Fang"): A wide-range spell that has the potentially to destroy thousands of hollow and other enemies with ease. Primarily creating her standard Gaki Rekkō spell, firing off the large amounts of blasts. Once this is completed, every energy blast formed by this spell then creates two more energy blasts. As this process continues until Lisette herself stops the process or she runs out of spiritual power. **'Fusei, Gaki Rekkō' (不斉,牙気裂光 "Irregular, Raging Light Fang"): A spell that primarily works best in a closed area. By creating her standard Gaki Rekkō spell, she forces the blasts of energy to maneuver once they have been released. They can manipulate in a variety of manners, from a binding rope like manner to a zig-zagged blast of energy. This spell's most unique attribute is the ability to literally bounce off surfaces, although sacrificing some destructive power, it is able to attack an enemy multiple times in one area with ease. **'Nishikigi, Gaki Rekkō' (錦木,牙気裂光, "Winged Spindle-Tree, Raging Light Fang"): Her most powerful spell in terms of fatality. This is a spell that actually functions inside the opponent's body, and because of this, it is almost certain to absolutely destroy the victim of this spell, making her use it very rarely. This spell activates a very minute version of the large scale spell inside the body, by literally making direct contact with the opponent's skin, she casts an almost invisible version of the spell. Once inside the body, the individual beams will make contact with the opponent's spiritrons, creating more and more beams as they hit the spiritrons, as they go into the millions, perhaps even billions, they begin to evaporate the opponent's body from a cellular level, absolutely destroying them once the technique is complete. *'Bakudō # 8. Seki' (斥, "Repulse"): A spell which Lisette primarily utilizes for deflection. First, the young woman amasses and converges her spiritual energy at any place she desires, which is usually on her person, before that spiritual energy shapes itself into an an orb of light blue energy, which absorbs the shock of an impact the moment an attack makes contact with the orb, whether it be physical or spiritual, before redirecting that power back in the foe's direction- this spell is capable of even knocking a foe around something fierce. The effect not only blocks the attack, but repels whatever strikes it. **'Pachinkoya' (ぱちんこ屋, "Pinball Parlour"): Pachinkoya is the result of spamming Seki to the point that it becomes obscene. Amassing and converging her spiritual energy upon her body, Lisette generates a field of spiritual energy that coalesces into a minefield of tiny azure orbs. These are all miniature Seki spheres; they have been carefully yet instantly directed and positioned so that if the foe is repulsed, then they will rebound into another sphere, continuing such a pattern until they can escape from such a dangerous zone; which is highly improbable, as the speed at which they bound from sphere to sphere gives them little to no time to react. It should be noted, that Lisette can also launch other Kidō spells through these orbs- these spells travel through the orbs, which move in any pattern Lisette desires until they strike her foes. *'Bakudō #61. Rikujōkōrō' (六杖光牢, "Six Rods Prison of Light"): Lisette points her index finger at her foe, generating a spark of golden energy. That energy summons six thin, wide beams of light which slam into her foe's midsection, holding them firmly in place. This leaves the target unable to move any part of their body, including any part of their body that wasn't struck by the six beams. A restraint spell which immobilizes enemies with six spiritual bands. **'Hibashira Rikujōkōrō' (火柱六杖光牢, "Blazing Column of the Six Rods Prison of Light"): A unique spell, where Lisette points her index finger at her foe, generating a spark of golden energy. That energy summons six thin, wide beams of light which slam into her foe's midsection, holding them firmly in place. Mere seconds later, she charges up a Hadō #34, Kongōbaku (金剛漠爆, "Adamantine Blast"), which splits and deviates into six smaller fireballs, which latch onto the rods and travel down them at a hastening rate, with their power and size increasing as the spiritual energy that forms Kongōbaku resonates with the spiritual energy that composes Rikujōkōrō, before they converge a single point, erupting in an enormous column of fire. *'Bakudō #81, Dankū' (斷空, "Splitting Void"): Charging and expanding her spiritual energy outwards before solidifying it, Lisette erects a translucent barrier in the form of a rectangular wall to shield her or anyone else from an enemy's attack. This spell is capable of stopping Kidō-based attacks with power up to level 89. As Lisette is geared more towards the Way of Destruction, it should be noted that this is her only Way of Binding spell; because of her mastery over it, it isn't like she needs any other defensive spells. **'Kūhaku Ekitai Dankū' (空白液体, "Nullifying Liquid, Splitting Void"): A variant of Dankū, where Lisette gathers her spiritual energy in her arm, which she then projects out to erect a gelatine-like version of the original Dankū. Due to this new version's composition, anything that touches it will be slowed down to a crawl and it takes an extended period of time for it to break through, whether it be a weapon, the foe's body, or even opposing Kidō. Other than the user's arm, it can be cast on any part of the user's body, or even away from them, including under the foe's feet. Doing so will slow them to a crawl as they become stuck in the spell. Original Spells *'Hanshakōshiki' (反射公式, "Reflectance Formulae"): A unique Kidō spell that Lisette learned from Touma Seisou, who developed it from witnessing Nika Kazoraem's Vectoriales ability and breaking it down into modifiable sections. Mere seconds before an opposing projectile attack lands, Lisette expels her spiritual energy and erects it in the form of geometric shapes that connect to form the overall shape of tessellating hexagons. Spinning around at high speeds, these hexagons gather spiritual energy by drawing it from Lisette and the surroundings for a split second, before quickly counterattacking by reflecting said projectile at such a speed that it seems that Lisette has access to the opposing attack. *'Untenteishi' (運転停止, "Suspension of Operations"): A unique Kidō spell; it is the ability to stop time, allowing only Lisette to act. However, upon closer inspection, it is only Lisette releasing overwhelming amounts of spiritual energy using her pendant as a medium, which imbues the spiritual energy with seki-sekki like properties which somehow affects the immediate vicinity and brings the spiritual particles that compose the area to a complete halt. The vicinity freezes, sans for Lisette and her opponent. Any and all projectiles that the opponent utilizes are brought to a complete stop, including any Zanpakutō projectiles. However, this ability only works for a few seconds before time resumes flowing, and it is extremely exhausting to utilize, hence why Lisette rarely uses it for prolonged periods of time. *'Kagutsuchi' (加具土命, "Added Tool Earth Lord"): An original spell; Lisette thrusts her hand out, releasing black flames which fan out, before shooting into the air and raining down as gigantic pillars. As these pillars impact into the earth, the create massive fifty meter deep craters, which then shoot black specks of flame upward into the air from the dust. These black specks quickly home in on their target(s), and as they connect with them, they create small explosions. The dust from the particles transforms into more black specks of flame, which then circle the opponent(s), before converging and creating a titanic explosion. *'Kakuzen Hairitsu' (赫然配列, "Shining Array"): An original Kidō spell; Lisette amasses spiritual energy on her palm which transfers to the ground, forming a seal of light which acts as a vacuum of sorts, drawing her foe(s) in, in addition to absorbing stray spiritual energy in the immediate vicinity. Once enough spiritual energy has been accumulated, the light shoots to the skies in an instant in the form of towering pillars; one around her person, and two at her sides. After this, the light splits into dozens of beams of light, similar to shooting stars which track down her opponents and deal significant damage upon impact. *'Saigo Nehan' (最後涅槃, "The Final Nirvana"): An original Kidō spell; a glyph of spiritual energy appears on the ground underneath Lisette, from which six red and blue spheres of spiritual energy rise, hurting anyone who happens to be touching them. From there, they settle around Lisette, who then rises up, taking the spheres with her. The spheres turn vertically and connect with each other to form a circle, before Lisette fires a series of blasts of spiritual energy from the balls. Following this, a larger glyph appears in the center of the circle, from which a large, titanic wave of spiritual energy fires, accompanied by smaller blasts from the six spheres. Lisette can also coalesce these spheres into a single ball that she then throws at her foe, which then separates into its original form mere centimeters away from impact. The scattershot effect of this technique ensures that the opponent gets struck at least once. This spell has been compared to a nucular bomb. *'Kyōbōna Ryūkō' (凶暴な流行, "Berserker Rage"): Using this unique Kidō, Lisette can detatch her senses and block all forms of pain, becoming a nearly unstoppable berserker. This is done by using her own spiritual energy to force her brain to undergo a radical change, actually causing intense pain within her own body and making her believe as if the pain will go away if she eradicates those which are before her. *'Bakudanshiki' (爆弾式, "Bomb Formula"): Lisette moves her hands in a strange pattern and three seals appear around her opponent; which manifest in a spiralling like pattern, with her own spiritual energy acting as a fuse. These spirals slowly burn out, like a fuse on a bomb. Lisette then thrusts her palm to face the target, causing a chain reaction initiated by her spiritual energy changing its composition and an enormous explosion occurs inside the seals. *'Ryūseigun' (流星群, "Meteoric Swarm"): Lisette channels her spiritual energy into her hand, which acts as an attractive force at her will to pull matter towards her. In this case, this attractive force tears a massive, inflamed meteorite from the upper atmosphere down towards a specific location on the ground. Upon impact with either a solid surface or the desired target, the meteor explodes violently. *'Seizan' (青山, "Grave"): Channelling her spiritual energy into one of her feet, Lisette's foot now acts as an repulsive force that pushes matter away. Keeping this in mind, Lisette stomps on the ground, causing two pulses of energy to erupt from her leg for a moment. A crack then travels long the ground and towards the opponent. When it reaches the opponent, the ground under them begins to shake violently, causing a minor earthquake; the force of which causes pillars of rock to erupt from the ground around the opponent, all pointed at them. *'Futama' (負球, "Negative Sphere"): Lisette amasses her spiritual energy into her palm, before transforming it into the element of darkness. In addition, she mixes a small amount of fire spiritual energy into the sphere, transforming it into a ball of purple flame. Clutching it tightly, Lisette throws the sphere at her foe with tremendous force at high speeds. Upon impact, the sphere causes a small explosion of shadows and flames; it should be noted that Lisette can modify it to split into a cluster of three spheres which can either spread out to cover more ground or home in on her target. *''Fullbring: Claiming this to be a Fullbring, '''Occult Founding' (幽玄創始 (ポアンヂン・グポアンヂング), "Okaruto Fandingu"), with this spell, Lisette is able to manipulate and alter matter, whether it be spiritual or physical by using her own spiritual energy; this technique is noted to be composed of both science and sorcery. Nika has questioned, that such an ability was once known as Alchemy (錬金術, "Renkinjutsu") in ancient times; Lisette admits that she became hyped up on watching a "certain anime" while creating the ability and knows nothing of actual Alchemy. Lisette's 'Fullbring' allows her to utilize nearly anything in the environment to supplement her abilities in battle. The most powerful constructs can be transmuted from materials where the ley lines over Soul Society lie; these constructs are touted as some of the best weapons to exist. Despite the sheer power of this ability, Occult Founding requires Lisette to be in physical contact with what she touches in order for it to work. However, to achieve such wondrous skills, Lisette must first understand the structure and properties of the spiritual makeup of the material to be transmuted, before using her spiritual energy to break down the physical structure into a liquid state, before reforming it into a new shape. Thanks to her keen eyesight and knowledge, she has a near omniscient understanding of her surroundings at all times. Occult Founding, surprisingly increases her Onmyōdō skills to the point that she can summon two of her Shūryō Seijyū at the same time and keep them at her side for more than fifteen minutes. *'Shinten Rekkū Zankō Senpū Messai Shinbatsu Kassatsugeki' (震天裂空斬光旋風滅砕神罰割殺撃, "Quake Heaven Split Void Murder Light Fierce Gale Ruin Break Spirit Punishment Divide Kill Attack"): Earth Manipulation It is unknown where Lisette learnt or how she manifested such an ability; however, earth manipulation, called by Lisette as Geokinesis (大地能力) (ジュキネシス), giokinesisu, Japanese for "Earth Power", English for "Geokinesis") gives her the ability to control, shape and generate earth, including sand, stone, rock, lava, dirt, glass, metal, and other minerals. She can move, shape and otherwise manipulate any "Earthen" elements including most solid objects, specifically all minerals and mineral compositions regardless of their state (mountain, boulder, sand or dust), dirt and soil as well as bones; however, she is unable to manipulate bones of living beings. She also has fine enough control to create and shape complicated objects. To Lisette, the earth around her is similar to an extension of her body as in she possesses the ability to manipulate its movements and structure, subjugating it to her will. In some cases, she is able to nullify and prevent any earth-manipulation abilities, or turn said abilities into her own. Zanpakutō Kūsokuzeshiki (空即是色, "Illusion of the Reality of Matter") is the name of Lisette's Zanpakutō. When sealed, it takes the form of a golden trident with ornate decorations; in fact, it appears more like a ranseur. Shikai: When released with the command, "Whisper in the void" (空間でささやく, "Kūkan de sasayaku"), Kūsokuzeshiki transforms into a golden khakkhara surrounded by multicoloured rings of text. It can tear into others illusions as the rings expand, emitting a pulse of spiritual energy that disrupts illusions, enabling Lisette to walk into them with ease. Shikai Special Abilities: Unusually, Kūsokuzeshiki is an Illusion-type; by manipulating and magnifying Lisette's own spiritual energy; she uses it to distort the foe's senses as well as their perception of reality and trick them into seeing unreal things. The illusions are not tangible, but are very realistic to her targets. While this ability is powerful, its crippling weakness is that the more complex and intricate the illusion is, the more spiritual energy it saps from Lisette. There are three types of illusions: *'Sakkaku' (錯覚, "Hallucination"): Sakkaku is a type of illusion which Lisette is able to induce psychedelic hallucinations in her foes at will with a swing of her khakkhara. This is done by Lisette swinging her khakkhara towards her foe, sending her own spiritual energy which is corroded by her own nihilistic view towards them, saturating the air with it and psychically causing the foe's own imagination to overact, resulting in paranoia and delirium. Sakkaku is also able to force the foe to feel as though only experiencing that which is pleasurable to them instead of what's actually happening or the like. This ability has no need for Lisette's imagination; her target's mind does all of the work; and has a compelling sense of the hallucination's reality. **'Rikudō Rinne' (六道輪廻, "Six Paths of Reincarnation"): A synergy of Sakkaku and Shinkirō. The Rikudō Rinne are a Buddhist concept of the cycle of death and rebirth stemming from Hindu philosophies. Each of these paths represent one of the realms a being is reborn into after death, determined by the accumulated karma of their past life. To activate it, Lisette directly attacks the foe's mind without fail with her illusions. Before they can react, Lisette's malicious fantasies rush them away to a sextet of differing realms; each world is a step up from the last in horror. ***'Jigokudō' (地獄道, "The Realm of Hell"): The first realm; despite it being what many truly fear of going to when they pass on, it is the weakest- a terrifying fact indeed. In a flash, Lisette sweeps her target away to a hellish landscape where there is naught but blackened fire and bubbling pitch, along with multiple caves to set ones' eyes on for miles. There, several hellish guards appear before them armed with weapons, before inflicting karmaic punishment upon them for whatever sins they have committed in their lives until the foe loses all will. ***'Gakidō' (餓鬼道, "The Realm of Hungry Ghosts"): Proceeding from the realm of hell; the realm of hungry ghosts pertains to the cardinal sin of gluttony; it is here that the foe is 'treated' to a world with naught but dinnertables stuffed with nothing but the most mouth-watering foods imaginable. As if by telekinesis, the food stuffs itself into the target's mouth. As even swallowing the food is constant, unbearable torture, the target must resort to drinking their blood and consuming their own flesh in order to survive. ***'Chikushōdō' (畜生道, "The Realm of Beasts"): Continuing from the realm of hungry ghosts, the realm of beasts is focused upon the animalistic behaviour of hunting and devouring to survive. Here, in this barren landscape with very little in terms of flora and fauna, the foe is dropped off, convienently surrounded by thousands upon thousands of unidentifiable beasts which appear somewhat demonic in appearance. The moment they arrive, it is wise to start running for the hills, as these beasts chase them down and pounce upon them, tearing into them like nobody's business. From there, the target experiences the sensation as if they are in the middle of being devoured for all eternity. ***'Ashuradō' (修羅道, "The Realm of Demons"): The fourth realm; the realm of demons is focused upon the inner drive and lust for battle in all beings, drawing out that desire. With a splash of scarlet, the foe is dragged from their devouring into a hellish landscape which appears ideal for an all-out war. There, on the left side is an army of Shinigami- opposing them is hundreds upon hundreds of Vasto Lorde-level Hollows; continually locked in a struggle. Involuntarily, the foe is forced to their feet, then as if they were possessed, they are forced to participate in this grand battle unto eternity, being revived again and again if they perish in the fields of war. ***'Ningendō' (人間道, "The Realm of Humans"): Torn from the hell of the realm of demons, the foe is thrown into the realm of humans without a moment's notice. Here, they are thrown into a luscious landscape- a far cry from the previous worlds. All in all, it seems that all is right with the world...until the masquerade is thrown aside, revealing a true nightmare. In the Realm of Humans, good and evil, yin and yang, light and darkness clash eternally, each vying to gain supremacy over one another. To the foe it seems as if feelings of kindness and evil are directly their brain viciously and neverending- also filling them with doubts on which side they stand. ***'Tendō' (天道, "The Realm of Heavens"): The deadliest of the Six Paths of Reincarnation; though for what reason has yet to be revealed. Lisette hints that in salvation, true horror can only be seen; this is the scourge of existence and what plagues all life- truly, an actual materialization and embodiment of her nihilism. *'Shinkirō' (蜃気楼, "Mirage"): Shinkirō is an illusion variant in which Lisette can generate illusions which last, and are entirely real, as long as the targets do not know that they are illusions. One with this ability could cause any type of illusion they desire, but the second that someone realizes it is but an illusion, it shakes the victim out of their deluded state or the victims see Lisette working her power, then the illusions will wear off until Lisette can go unnoticed to utilize this type of illusion once again. **'Genmushi' (幻夢死, "Phantasm Kill"): Thrusting her khakkhara forward, Lisette releases a surge of her spiritual energy towards her foe, which, possessing the same corrosive properties of her spiritual pressure pollutes the air, seeping into her foe's mind and drawing out their deepest fears. Lisette registers this, and with another swing of her weapon materializes their deepest fears; it should be noted that to onlookers and Lisette herself, this fear appears as a mere shadow. There, the foe's fear will attack the foe mercilessly until naught remains but a blubbering mess. *'Meimu' (迷夢, "Delusion"): Meimu is the completion of the triad of Lisette's illusion abilities- it is the ability to subliminally generate illusions in such a manner that it is left unaware to onlookers that she has generated the illusions. Meimu is most advantageous in appearing realistically afraid of illusory creatures, or to keep foes from discovering that Lisette is behind the illusions as she isn't even visibly trying to cause them. **'Mugen no Ryūjin/Ouroboros' (無限の龍神 (ウロボロス), Japanese for "Nothingness Restricting Dragon God", Greek for "he who eats the tail"): Infusing her spiritual energy into her weapon, Lisette slams her khakkhara into the ground, releasing that spiritual energy up into the air, which acts as an alluring scent; this, mixed with her natural corroded spiritual energy generates a hoarde of phantasm beasts which circle her foe. These beasts are borderline eldtrich; being multiple blinded and massive snake-like creatures with flaming scales, large mouths and razor-sharp teeth. The sheer prescence of these beasts is enough to scare her foe silly, though they can be worse. Much, much worse. With a single thought, Lisette can cause the beasts to attack her foe without any prior notification, overwhelming with their fear-inducing prescence and sheer power. This is, without a doubt Lisette's most powerful Meimu illusion. Bankai: Kyōsui Kūsokuzeshiki (鏡水空即是色, "Just as the Water in the Mirror cannot be grasped, Reality is the Illusion of Matter"): Lisette's Bankai is unique in the fact that it has never been properly shown so far; as Lisette surprisingly believes that it is too powerful. She also adds that "While Kūsokuzeshiki has the ability to create complex yet mere illusions, Kyōsui Kūsokuzeshiki makes those fabrications a reality". Onmyōjutsu Due to her heritage as past as a miko, Lisette is able to utilize her spiritual power to initiate traditional Japanese-style spell-casting known as Onmyōdō (陰陽道, "The Way of Yin and Yang"). While an Onmyōji (the term for Onmyōjutsu practitioners) is able to access their magic through a variety of methods, Lisette's particular brand of Onmyōjutsu is invoked through a magical aria- though Lisette has been known to access her abilities without the need for such wordy mantras. Lisette's skill with Onmyōjutsu allows her to form spiritual weapons in a matter of seconds, summoning shikigami, utilizing ofuda, in addition to many other techniques. *'Shikigami' (式神, "Formula God"): Shikigami function in a similar way to familiars—however, they are invisible, out of sight, out of mind for anyone sans Lisette a majority of the time, but Lisette is able to make them visible to anyone else by folding them into small, artfully crafted manikins. They are pieces of coloured paper representing many a Shintō mythology deity. With them, Lisette is able to materialize these deities by projecting their spirits outside her soul to perform anything that she desires upon a whim as long as it is not impossible. *'Ofuda' (御札, "Charm"): Not Yet Revealed. *'Divination': Not Yet Revealed. *'Sealing': Not Yet Revealed. *'Exorcism': Not Yet Revealed. *'Divine Will': Divine Will enables Lisette to form contracts with many a spiritual being and bind them to her will. First, the foremost requirement is to locate a spiritual creature. Finding one ain't a walk in the park, that's for sure- Lisette must be knowledgable in its habitat, its favourite kind of food, and what it wishes to make out of the contract. Then, upon meeting these creatures, Lisette is able to separate the yin from yang and insert her own force into the mix, which is fuelled by her willpower- this allows her to connect with the beast and more often than not, she subjugates them to her desire, thus wiping their souls of any conflicting emotions so that she will have more ease in controlling them. While this method suggests that she sees her beasts as nothing more than toys which are meant to be dicarded when they break as she does for everbody else, Lisette in fact shows a great deal of respect to her spirits; even referring to themselves as "one big, happy family". **'Force Banishment': Lisette is able to banish her monsters against their will, prompting them to return to her soul. Such a skill is remarkably handy if one of her monsters' control has been usurped by her foe through various means and was forced to attack her, allowing Lisette to remove them from the immediate vicinity and thus, rendering any attempts to use them to harm her null and void. However, doing so acts against the concept of spiritual creatures itself, and thus, it drains Lisette of quite a bit of spiritual energy. List of Spiritual Creatures Lisette's choice of spiritual creatures is odd, to say the least. These beings are part of a set created by Amaterasu for the sole purpose of keeping order within the spiritual dimensions. Of course, after Amaterasu's vanishing, it seemed as if these beings, known as Shadow Demons had gone berserk and began to rampage throughout the spiritual dimensions, leaving naught but a wake of destruction in their path. Eventually, Kazuma Nagareboshi set out, after taking his position to seal these demons within several shrines. However, by the time of Bleach: Rising Phoenix, Lisette has contracted these beings and made them her own spiritual summons. However, the price of contracting to such powerful beings is that summoning even one for an extensive period of time is severely draining on her spiritual energy, and this allows her to use no more than a single one in any given fight. *'Shugo Seijyū, Kagekarite' (守護聖獣・影刈り手, "Guardian Saint Beast, Shadow Reaper"): This beast is a Grim Reaper-esque figure. Its body is mostly black, except for the massive, golden horns, which protrude from its knees and its shoulders, which curve around and under its arms, as to point out at the back. Its shoulders are large spheres, which turn into upside-down triangles under the spheres, and connect onto black arms, which turn into four upside-down triangles, each larger than the last. Its hands have black and red spikes protruding out of them, in addition to a black and red eye on the back of each hand, and its fingers have three gold rings on each. Its legs and feet are sort of like drills. Its knees have five red eyes on them, and a trench-skirt made of shadow is attached to its lower torso. Its head has two massive black horns that are on the side of its right and left side. Its eyes have black sclera and golden pupils. There is a red gem in its forehead, and its horns have two red gems each. It wields a large scythe. **'Powers and Abilities': Overall, the Kagekarite is a well-rounded fighter that has no particular glaring strengths nor weaknesses; it however, while technically the weakest of Lisette's monsters, it is comparable to a low-ranked Captains. ***'Energy Scythe': The Kagekarite imbues its scythe with spiritual energy, before slashing forward, releasing that spiritual energy in the arc of a swing to produce an arc of spiritual energy that immediately splits into three smaller arcs. These blasts have tracking properties, and will follow Lisette's foe "until the ends of the earth". ***'Spirit Drain': The Kagekarite's right arm opens up, revealing a complex and intricate cannon-like bracelet. Quickly, this bracelet begins to spin around at inconceivable speeds, as spiritual energy charges in-between it at an astonishing rate. After enough spiritual energy has gathered, the bracelet opens up to reveal an eye, which unleashes an exceedingly powerful titanic wave of spiritual energy at her opponent that is capable of causing large scale destruction to a large portion of the surrounding area. *'Shugo Seijyū, Sasoioni' (守護聖獣・誘い鬼, "Guardian Saint Beast, Temptation Demon"): The second of Lisette's beasts introduced; it has a cat-like face, having its face split down the middle, being black on the right side and white on the left. It has golden irises and black sclera. Most of its body is purple, and its waist is bound by belts, which, instead of buckles, have golden glowing eyes on them. It has long, flowing pink hair. Its shoulders are large, golden balls, with red eyes on them. Its purple arms are connected by horizontal belts, which have the same design as the other ones. Its upper arms have five horizontal glowing red eyes on them. Its long arms get progressively larger, and they have golden trim. Its arms have belts and ribbons wrapping around them, and its fingers and red and razor-sharp. Its lower body consists of a giant rose with eyes on the petals. When activating its final attack, the rose opens to reveal a cannon-like bracelet. **'Powers and Abilities': The Sasoioni is geared more towards speed than the rest of her summons; though what it gains in speed it loses in pure offensive terms. The speed at which Sasoioni moves is rumoured to be the speed of sound. ***'Thunder Rose': Sasoioni summons a huge rose with a whistling sound. It then releases four roses that shoot laser beams at its foe- these beams possess incredible piercing properties, though despite this, their offensive force is rather lacking. ***'Opening Gate': Sasoioni turns upside down and opens the giant rose, that forms her lower body, to reveal a large cannon-like bracelet. It then transforms into the shape of a flower with a crimson sphere at the center. Soon the flower opens up and the vermilion sphere forms another but smaller crimson sphere on top with a circle of Greek text in between. The smaller sphere then fires a titanic wave of spiritual energy at Lisette's target. *'Shugo Seijyū, Zetsuei' (守護聖獣・絶影, "Guardian Saint Beast, Absolute Shadow"): Previously contracted to Nika Kazoraem, Zetsuei is one of the most powerful beasts at Lisette's disposal. Free from its unnatural form as Arazomekanki's Shugo Seijyū, Zetsuei now bears the appearance of a dark-coloured armored knight which possesses crimson runic markings littered upon its armour. More importantly, Zetsuei possesses a slight feral appearance- sporting razor sharp claws on its hands and feet, in addition to a draconic tail. It has two long, crimson scarves that can stretch to any length desired and cut like impossibly sharp blades. Zetsuei constantly emits a crimson aura of spiritual energy. **'Powers and Abilities': Unlike the rest of Lisette's summons, Zetsuei excels in speed and strength; being the most powerful of her monsters in those two fortes. However, it is sub-par in any ranged attacks; though its speed and strength more than makes up for that. Zetsuei also possesses minor fulgurkinesis, which it uses to augument its speed and strength even further. ***'Electric Shockwave': Zetsuei has shown itself to be capable of producing a powerful, large orb seemingly made of electricity from its right hand, which it employs in melee, rushing towards the enemy and striking them at close range. Zetsuei can also imbue this electricity within its limbs for increased power, in addition to using it to increase its speed drastically. This electricity can be formed almost instantaneously, being fast enough to prevent opponents who might have already started preparing themselves from finishing their preparations, making for an extremely effective form of offence. ***'Kyūkyokusenjin Ōryūken' (究極戦刃王竜剣, "Ultimate Battle Blade King Dragon Sword"): This is Zetsuei's weapon; a unique broadsword with a grey blade, with a red streak going down the middle. On the sides, two wheel-like attachments are just below the tip of the blade. On the sides of the black and gold cross-guard, it has dark yellow dragon's claws, both holding a red orb. It has red dragon's horns that extend out near the center of the cross-guard, and a black visor just above the cross-guard. The pommel consists of a black spike with smaller spikes on the sides. There are spikes on the blade, similar to a dragon's fangs. As Zetsuei was once a Shinigami who was transformed by Nika, this is its Zanpakutō- by Lisette's command, Zetsuei can transform into the Kyūkyokusenjin Ouryūken, which is then wielded by Lisette. Relationships Quotes *''"Look, my job isn't to make everything beautiful. My job isn't to make living life a good time. My job is to keep myself alive. That's it. If fifty-one percent survive my rampage and forty-nine percent don't, I've done my job. That is the absolute fucking limit of what can be done...You might not think that's the way anybody should behave. But you know...that's fuckin' tough. Life's not fair. Wear a hat."'' -Lisette Ienaga, to Dyan Arashi *''"Oh, is that your problem with me? That I don't believe in anything? Or that I don't believe in anything you like?"'' -Lisette Ienaga, to Zakura Terui *''"So this nutty Christian fanatic comes to my door, all glazed eyes and clean reproductive organs, asking if I ever think about God. So I tell him I killed God. I tracked God down like a rabid dog, hacked off his legs with a hedge trimmer, violated him with a knife and boiled off his corpse in a acid bath. So he pulls an alternating current Taser on me and tells me that only the official Serbian Church of Tesla can save my "Soul". So I hit him. What would you do?"'' Trivia *Lisette's Gaki Rekkō extensions were created by Ash, who once had them on Midori Jinkou's article. Props goes to him for letting me use 'em :P Category:Persona Superior Deus Category:PersonaSuperiorDeus Category:Protagonists Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Original Characters Category:LGBT Characters Category:Captain Category:Captains Category:Jūsanseiza